The present invention relates to carriers for small animals and particularly to a locking system for a carrier having removable front and bottom enclosing panels.
My U.S. Pat. No 5,791,292 discloses a pet carrier in the form of a box-like structure with upstanding side and rear walls, a removable front wall which serves as a sliding door, as well as a removable bottom wall which serves as a sliding floor.
When capturing a small animal, the carrier is first prepared by placing the sliding front door in position on the carrier and removing the sliding floor. The carrier is placed bottom end first over the animal from above and when the animal is within the carrier, the sliding floor is put back into its place. The front door and sliding bottom are preferably latched to each other to secure the animal within the carrier.
The animal may be released by removing either or both the front door and the sliding bottom.
This invention is directed to a locking system for the sliding front wall and sliding floor.